


Unexpected

by Jen425



Series: Influences [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I can't write Satine, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin had not expected Satine Kryze.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I keep rewriting the same fics over and over and they always come out badly. Here, take the best version i have.

Anakin hadn’t expected Satine Kryze.

 

To be fair, Obi-Wan, too, had been a surprise.

 

But, well, when had Anakin’s life ever gone as planned?

 

When he got the mission, many thoughts and emotions flashed through his mind. Joy and anticipation because he would get to see Padme again, worry for her safety because this  _ was _ a mission to protect her from assassination (and, honestly, they’d probably end up tracking the attacker down with their usual knack for explosions), and the confusing mess that were his emotions to his now-former Master and how that meshed with his unexplainable connection with Padme.

 

But Satine… she was something else. He’d heard of her, before. Watching Padme in the Senate meant watching Satine in the Senate, especially as the two women fought to stop a full-on war to break out.

 

And, naturally, this meant she got caught up in this mission.

 

Honestly, Anakin would admit that the duchess’ bonds with Obi-Wan and Padme made him a little bit jealous, even if Obi-Wan was already his and the Force had assured his and Padme’s future.

 

Still, he could see why they like her, even if he hadn’t grown close enough to feel a love for her like he did for Padme or his Master (who were honestly the only two people he’d ever felt this attraction for, really).

 

When, for some reason, the duchess joined them on their way to Naboo, she pulled him aside along the way.

 

“You have him, don’t you?” she asked. Anakin nodded.

 

“But you do, too,” he said. “I don’t think I ever saw him as tongue tied as when you stormed in.”

 

(Too be fair, he hadn’t been much better.)

 

Satine sighed.

 

“No,” she said. “We said goodbye a long time ago.”

 

Anakin just shrugged.

 

“You might be surprised,” he said, “I’m not as much the jealous type as you might think… and, hopefully, neither are you.”

 

After all, it would be nothing but greedy if he pursued Padme and forced Obi-Wan to stay with just himself, and Satine and Padme were known to be close.

 

Honestly though, the biggest surprise was either Tatooine or Geonosis.

 

“I killed them!” Anakin had cried, honestly too lost to focus on his audience as the agony of feeling his mother fade away flooded his mind, “All of them! And it’s not  _ right _ , but I don’t…”

 

And then he was sobbing. He collapsed to the floor as the duchess sits down next to him.

 

(He had no way of knowing that Satine purposefully came in instead of Padme, that she’d been the first of the three to recognize how deeply the two had fallen for each other.

 

And she also could tell how much he was hurting. He was definitely not subtle on that subject.)

 

“I don’t regret it,” he said weakly when there were no tears left, his voice no more than a whisper. Satine looked at him in surprise.

 

“But you do know that it’s wrong?” she asked, “And you cannot take it back now, only change in the future.”

 

Anakin turned to her, a small smile unwittingly crossing his face.

 

“I know,” he said, “And I’ll make it there one day.”

 

The duchess merely scoffed.

 

“Well, please do,” she said. “Or I might rethink sharing.”

 

And, well… a light in the shape of an Angel had most definitely been exactly what he needed.

 

The second surprise, on Geonosis, was perhaps more surprising. Nobody had thought to strip Satine Kryze, ultimate pacifist of weapons.

 

And that was definitely a mistake, for them.

 

On that battlefield, Anakin remembered thinking it interesting how well the four of them worked together. It felt like it was meant to be.

 

(It was, and it wasn’t, and Anakin will later find fate to be a funny thing.)

 

It was Satine who suggested marriage, and they married on Naboo where a complex group such as them could properly marry.

 

“I’ve never felt love like this except for with them,” he confessed to her, “But maybe, as we grow closer, it could happen.”

 

Satine just smiled.

 

“Of course,” she says, “And, for now, we can love through them.”

 

Anakin sighed.

 

“Me and Obi-Wan have been through too many conflicts,” he said, “And you know as well as I do that we’ll be the first ones out on the front lines.”

 

“And you think that I can stay separate from the war as much as I’d like after Geonosis?” Satine asked. Anakin just frowned.

 

“I just hope this war ends soon,” he said, “I’ve seen what war can do to planets and systems, but…”

 

“Yes,” Satine says, “I understand. It’s why I’m so against it, after all.”

 

Anakin just shrugged as he sighed again.

 

“Well,” he said. “I suppose we just have to do what we can until we can’t anymore.”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

(If only he’d know.)

 

(Obi-Wan and Padme’s relationship fell naturally and quickly, but… well, it took some time for Anakin to feel his own connection, and longer before his and Satine’s relationship truly began.

 

Later, Anakin will find the timing ironic.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumbr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
